personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Vandori
To tell the true age of a vandori is quite difficult, as their skin appears old and wrinkly. If you try to ask the, their age, they might first give you a story of how their parents met and one when they came of age. By the time their story finishes, you'll probably take whatever number they give you just to be able to leave. Nomadic Folk The vandori are itinerant laborers, treasure seekers, scavengers, and nomads that claim to have been driven out of their ancestral homes, cast aside and forgotten by history. Forever spinning tales of dazzling adventures and battles fought among the stars, the boisterous children of the stars share the trackless wandering of those same celestial bodies as their nomadic bands drift across the countries of the world. Seekers of Stars As the stars inexorably move across the sky they drag the vandori bands behind them. Although a vandori does not usually follow organized religions or believe in the gods, each band is tied together by a mutual spirituality. Each band believes in the divine power of their own star, which they follow as they wander. While some vandori believe their star is their ancestral homeland, others believe it is a benevolent being that watches over the good fortunes of the band. Old Souls The vandori appear weather-beaten and wrinkled, even the young among them. Their skin runs from a dark blue to a ruddy purple, their hair white or gray. For all that, the eyes of a fa vandori seem to hold a mischievous glint that belies their true nature. While they are not naturally predisposed to large, bulky frames the vandori have a certain hardiness to them that sees them through rough times. Vandori Names Vandori take the name of their guiding star, accompanied by a familiar name. At a young age they are granted an epithet, which can evolve and change through the course of ones life. In In conversations, a vandor is usually addressed by his or her familiar name. Male Familiar Names: Rax, Horvath, Pal, Miska, Bodnar, Va Vazol Somogy, Borbel Female Familiar Names: Sandora, Illes, Nemeth, Bella, Surana, Kelema Epithets: the Bold, the Slow, the Ashen, the Younger, the Boisterous, the Crow, the Fleet, the Steadfast Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2 and one other score of your choice increases by 1. Age. Vandori achieve maturity at the same rate as sapiens and reach adulthood around the age of twenty. Disparate lifestyles and living conditions means the life expectancy of any given vandori vary widely, with the oldest living often exceeding 120 years of age. Alignment. Other than an aversion to organized law, it is difficult to pin down a consensus among the vandor. Although they often trend chaotic, many attempt to remain detached from either extreme and resolve to live a moderate and neutral lifestyle. Size. A vandori stands between 5½ and 6½ feet in height. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Environmentally Adaptive. As a nomadic race, the vandori have become skilled in quickly adapting to harsh environments. Once you succeed a saving throw against an extreme climate, you become adapted to the climate. This adaption lasts until you spend more than 1 day in a different climate. Natural Flair. The vandori share a flair for the dramatic and can always spin a far-fetched tale to support their arguments. When you make a Charisma check, you can choose to add a 1d6 to the roll. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Storied Past. You gain proficiency in one of the following skills: Arcana, History, or Nature. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice.